Televisions and other display devices provide end-users an opportunity to view content delivered to their home through distribution networks. Content delivery can be organized into channels. On many channels, end-users are often provided advertisements that interrupt the regular content of interest to the end-user. In some cases, the same channel is distributed to different geographic regions to end-users who have different interests in addition to living in different locations. Such a distribution scheme may limit a content provider's ability to customize content to the end-user.